


Zacharie: Meet Bad Batter

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Off
Genre: Fiction, Horror, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, Other, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little short story thing I made. This is what I think their encounter would be like, knowing how Zacharie always is with things. X3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zacharie: Meet Bad Batter

**Author's Note:**

> A little ~~Dumb~~ short story I made. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ZACHARIE, THE BATTER, OR THE BAD BATTER.

Zacharie peered over at  the other side of the wall, seeing nothing but darkness.  
“Batter? You there yo?” He yelled, getting an echo as a response.  
A menacing snarl arose from the silence, along with what sounded like feet scurrying across the floor. He took a step into the room cautiously, taking out a flashlight.  
“Hot dang, where would I find the Batter in this place?”  
Suddenly, a monster revealed itself from the shadows. Zacharie screamed, pointing his flashlight up at the creature’s face. It had what looked like an alligator or crocodile’s mouth with razor sharp teeth, and to add the finishing touch, frustration foam was drooling down from the side of its lips.  
“Whoa there buddy! Take it easy!” He said, trying to keep his cool.  
The creature roared at him, saliva dripping down from its upper fangs. He stumbled back, shining his flashlight at the torso of the creature. He was amazed. The creature had on a dazzling white baseball uniform, complete with the pants and hat to match. His eyes widened.  
“B-Batter? Please tell me that is NOT you.”  
The creature’s menacing hands overlapped each other, creating an almost apologetic hand gesture. Zacharie stepped forward, approaching the monster who was the Batter.  
“Wow man. I uh… I don’t know what to say.”  
The monster looked down, two of its hidden eyes staring indirectly at him.  
“Four… Eyes?! Wow man! You got the whole party over there! I can give you some cool stuff for that wardrobe of yours. What do you say?” He said, as the creature hovered above him, a low growl rumbling in its throat.  
Zacharie was silent, only giving off a nervous cackle. It roared at him, causing Zacharie to quake in fear under him.  
“Bad Batter! Bad!” He said scoldingly, crawling away and whacking the Bad Batter’s alligator mouth with his flashlight.  
“God dang, a waste of money! Why did I even start whacking you with this anyway? I could’a used my fighting skills! Ah ha ha!”  
Zacharie shoved the flashlight into his pocket and stood up, continuing to point threateningly at the Bad Batter.  
“Can you uh… Turn back, you know? You like kinda creepy.”  
The Bad Batter didn’t respond.  
“Here, hold on, I think I’ve got something.” Zacharie unzipped his bag and scrimmaged through it, trying to find something  he knew the real Batter would like. He took out some baseball things, including a bat, a glove, and a ball.  
“How about uh… Fetch? Whatever you do with this ball and glove?” He asked, waving the ball and glove in his hands.  
The Bad Batter approached closer, seeming to be eyeing the bat. Zacharie noticed, and looked down.  
“Oh. You want the bat? I thought you would dude. That’s going to be a few credits man-“  
His sentence was cut off when The Bad Batter clutched onto Zacharie’s neck with one large hand.  
“I-It’s free. F-For you.”  
He dropped him, taking the bat with one hand, blinking at it. Zacharie coughed loudly, rubbing his neck.  
“Man, you got one grip. Maybe it’s from all that swinging of that bat.” Zacharie looked at him, noticing that he… it looked almost as if he were shrinking.  
“Aw man, you turning back now? How am I supposed to deal?”  
He walked over to the shrinking batter and dragged him to the corner, taking out a can of febreze and spraying him and himself with it.  
“Always have to be alert. Monster germs are everywhere now.”    
He walked away, leaving the Batter be until he was ready to see him again. The Batter walked out of the shadows first, looming over Zacharie’s shoulder.  
“Where did you get that ball and glove? Did you steal those from me?”  
Zacharie jumped a bit, turning around.  
“Oh hey! You’re all… Cool now! Nah man, I didn’t steal these. I sell things, you know? Have to stock up on the good things.”  
The Batter didn’t respond.  
“You know, I should get going, you kinda… Creeped me out back there. Nice seein’ you again!”  
“Okay.”  
And Zacharie ran off.


End file.
